Caster (Solomon)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned by Marisbilly Animusphere in the first summoning ritual performed by the Chaldea Security Organization, participating and subsequently winning the First Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City in the Fate/Grand Order timeline. Caster's True Name is Solomon (ソロモン, Soromon) the King of Magic (魔術の王, Majutsu no Ō), the son of King David of Israel. He is renowned for having created the modern system of magecraft that doesn't require the intervention or support of the gods. After winning the Holy Grail War, Solomon wished to live a life as a normal human, free from the shackles of God's will that of the collective people, thus becoming Romani Archiman, better known as Doctor Roman of Chaldea. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with regular spells, 6-C to 6-B with Demon Gods, At least High 6-A, possibly higher with Ars Almadel Salomonis, 5-B with Reality Warping Name: Caster, Solomon, King of Magic, Romani "Doctor Roman" Archiman Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Physically in his 40s Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Time Travel, Can see through the past, present, and future at once, Can control and nullify virtually any form of magecraft performed by humans, Can turn into Spirit Form, Can summon himself from the Throne of Heroes and control the 72 Pillars of the Ars Goetia, Can create a Reality Marble outside of the universe and time where death "does not count", With sufficient energy gathered through Ars Almadel Salomonis, he can reverse time and recreate Earth in such a way that the concept of death does not exist, Can destroy every aspect of himself should it somehow be turned against him or those he cares about, removing even his very concept in the Throne of Heroes with Ars Nova Attack Potency: Mountain level with regular spells (Is heavily implied to have easily defeated all of his foes in the First Holy Grail War, Should be at least somewhat comparable to his Grand Caster counterpart, who could casually kill most Servants, including Saber-class Servants with A-Rank Magic Resistance, or Berserker Class Servants like Kintoki with A-Rank Endurance), Island level to Country level with Demon Gods (Entire teams of Servants, including the likes of Arturia Pendragon, struggle against a single Demon God and can barely muster a victory against several at once, they can be manifested through particularly powerful Servants, such as Cú Chulainn Alter and Ozymandias), At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Can lay waste to the entire surface of the planet in the past, present, and future, stated to be equivalent to a hundred million Excaliburs. The Noble Phantasm itself is as large as North America. The sheer heat of the attack alone is able to completely penetrate Earth when focused into a single point), Planet level with Reality Warping (Can recreate the Earth and its history in such a way that the concept of death does not exist) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Has B-Rank Agility and can take on most other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Unknown (He never fights in melee combat due to his nature as a Magus) Durability: Unknown (Survived an attack from the King of Demon Gods Goetia, but quickly sacrificed himself soon afterwards), At least Island level to Country level with his Demon Gods (They are able to tank powerful Noble Phantasms like Excalibur and System Keraunos, but twenty-eight of them were annihilated at once by Arjuna's Pashupata while it was limited to its minimum range) Stamina: Virtually tireless Range: At least several kilometers with casual spells, Planetary with Ars Almadel Salomonis and can strike Earth's Past, Present, and Future Standard Equipment: Solomon's Ring, his ten god-given rings that allow him to control every form of magecraft that was ever performed by mankind. Intelligence: As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. Due to his Clairvoyance, he is able to see through the past, present, and future simultaneously, while his Revelation skill will always guide him to the optimum course of action. Despite his legendary prowess, Solomon's innately kind nature causes him to fumble his incantations out of anxiety and he admires humanity to the point that he refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents. He nevertheless possesses the incredible wisdom he is known for in his legend, spearheading the events that lead to Goetia's downfall and later selflessly sacrificing himself to use his final Noble Phantasm, Ars Nova, to weaken the King of Demon Gods enough to give the heroes a chance at victory. Weaknesses: His control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost, Solomon's innately kind nature causes him to fumble his incantations at times and he refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents to charge up energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ars Almadel Solomonis.jpg|Ars Almadel Salomonis: He Who Hath At Birth Mastered All Flauros.png|A closeup of one of Solomon's Demon Gods '-Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He Who Hath At Birth Mastered All' (誕生の時きたれり、其は全てを修めるものアルス・アルマデル・サロモニス , Arusu Arumaderu Saromonisu: Tanjō no Toki Kitareri, Sore wa Subete wo Osameru mono): is the third Noble Phantasm of Solomon, the "I" of the Original Sin. Although it appears at first glance to be a ring of light that encircles the Earth, it is actually an aggregation of around one hundred million lines of light. Each line of light is said to carry "extreme damage values" that are comparable to an A-rank Noble Phantasm like Excalibur. It is said that it is "unfortunate" that nothing on the surface of the planet surpasses the heat of this Noble Phantasm. Floating above each singularity, it is able to able to incinerate the surface of the Earth along with all humans of every era from the dawn of civilization. Their destruction grants Solomon the energy he needs to surpass the magical energy of Gaia and reverse time in such a way that he can completely rewrite the history of Earth and recreate it so that concepts he does not desire, such as the concept of death, do not exist. '-Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All' (戴冠の時きたれり、其は全てを始めるものアルス・パウリナ, Arusu Paurina: Taikan no Toki Kitareri, So Wa Subete Wo Hajimeru Mono) Solomon's second Noble Phantasm, a Reality Marble powered by his own incredible Magic Circuits that creates a space outside of time and the universe itself, being a space formed of nothing but imaginary numbers. In this space, death does not count, and anyone can be revived if they perish in this space for as long as there is sufficient magical energy. '-Ars Nova: The Time of Parting has Come, He is the One Who Lets Go of the World' (訣別の時きたれり、其は世界を手放すものアルス・ノヴァ, Arusu Nova: Ketsubetsu no Toki Kitareri, So wa Sekai wo Tebanasu Mono) Solomon's first and final Noble Phantasm crystallizing his only accomplishment as a "human hero": returning the rings that had granted him his power and wisdom to heaven of his own will. A fail-safe created in the event that his magecraft is turned against humanity, it causes every aspect of Solomon to be erased from the world along with the 72 Demon Gods as well as his concept on the Throne of Heroes. This ability crippled the Goetia and reduced him to the "King of Humans", allowing the heroes to finally defeat it. Class Skills '-Territory Creation' (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): is a Caster-class skill. It is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Solomon's rank in this skill is A, reflecting his ability to create a Temple in the form of his Noble Phantasm, Ars Paulina. '-Item Construction' (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei): is a Caster-class skill. It is the skill to manufacture magical items. Solomon's rank in this skill is C, allowing him to make basic magical provisions, but he usually has no need for such things due to his ten rings. Personal Skills '-Clairvoyance' (千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes"): connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). Solomon's EX Rank in this skill allows him to view the past, present, and future simultaneously. '-High-Speed Incantation' (高速詠唱, Kōsoku-Eishō): A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time of normal Magi. Although Solomon's prodigious ability as a magus would normally rank this skill at A, his tendency to become anxious and make mistakes in his incarnations lowers this skill's rank to C. '-Revelation' (啓示, Keiji): is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Solomon has a relatively high rank in this skill at B Rank due to his piety to the Abrahamic God, allowing him to "hear the voice of Heaven". '-Summoning' (召喚術, Shōkan-jutsu): is a magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly from the future. Solomon's EX Rank in this skill is reflected by his ability to summon the 72 Demon Gods from the Ars Goetia, all of which bear power greater than entire teams of Heroic Spirits. The seventy-two Demon Gods (魔神, Majin) of Solomon are his familiars. There is an art for employing demons among the knowledge that King Solomon left behind, but said manuscript would later be named Lemegeton or Goetia. Demon Gods include: * Demon God Barbatos (魔神バルバトス, Majin Barubatosu): incarnated through Makiri Zouken in London. * Demon God Flauros (魔神フラウロス, Majin Furaurosu): incarnated through Lev Reinol Flauros in Rome. * Demon God Forneus (魔神フォルネウス, Majin Foruneusu): incarnated through Jason in Okeanos. * Demon God Halphas (魔神ハルファス, Majin Harufasu): incarnated through Cú Chulainn Alter in America. * The Great God Amun-Ra (大神アモン・ラー, Ōgami Amon Rā): is the form Ramesses II takes control of it in the Camelot Order. Utilizing the Demon God Aamon, Ramesses is able to attach the name "Amun-Ra" to the Demon God to transform it into a full Divine Spirit temporarily. * Clan Calatin - The Twenty-Eight Monsters (クラン・カラティン: 二十八人の怪物, Kuran Karatin: Nijūhachinin no Kaibitsu): is a monster who fought against Cú Chulainn during the war with Medb in Celtic legends. Medb describes it as a masterpiece engraved into her legend. Medb uses it to manifest a composite being made up of twenty-eight Demon Gods. '-Solomon's Ring' (ソロモンの指輪, Soromon no yubiwa): are a series of rings given to Solomon by God. Due to Solomon's EX Rank, he can, if all ten rings are together, control and negate any and all Magecraft performed by mankind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Forcefield Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Servants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5